


Help Our Souls

by tinyjew



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And violence, M/M, Mythical Creature AU, but its fluffy through out, there is some war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjew/pseuds/tinyjew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The current world is dangerous for a Creature. If they are seen, they are taken to the Facility where they are imprisoned.<br/>Matthew Williams has lived in said Facility for fourteen years of his life, and not once has there been an escape. He yearns for freedom, to stretch his wings and finally <em>live</em>.<br/>Gilbert Beilschmidt doesn't want to be here. Incredibly uneasy around the Creatures, he only decides to do this so his brother can go to college.<br/>Fate has a funny way of pushing people together, and the two soon learn that in order to survive, they must rely on one another. War is brewing in their country, and it seems like the doom of all Creatures. One where this time, they wont be spared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mythical Creatures, or Creatures as most people tend to refer to them as, are dangerous. The government praises itself as the one thing the people of their country can rely on. Together, they deemed them unsafe, hostile, and thus dangerous for the community. While this is regarded as a strict law around the country, many disagree with it. Many scuffles and arguments have broken out about the matter. Threatened with both media and laws, many are scared of disagreeing without some sort of support. Perhaps they would stand up for them in the Creatures were there. These days in age, we are not sure what the government would do to Humans who oppose the laws on the Creatures. The people believed they might even punish the Creatures for this. The citizens hushed, and the world resumed as it had been before.

But this controversy has only gotten worse. The president has declared that all Creatures seen by the public must be “put in their place”. Unknown to the public, they are not just reprimanded. Creatures are then taken to a government Facility, locked up for the rest of their lives and kept in not much better condition then how a Human prisoner would be. Although their freedom varies based on their actions.

Some have claimed this as wrong, as the Creatures have lived on this planet much longer then the rest of us. But the rest remained silent in fear of what the government would do.

This has been the movement for the past century; the government passing reign through the generations. For many people, becoming a Guard or Officer at the Facility is the easiest way to make a living. This being said, many people become this, and use it as a starter for a career. Few people actually live the rest of their lives as this. This has forbidden Guards and Officers from voicing their opinion about the Creatures and can be punishable. Whether they currently work there or not.

Much to many civilians fear, the government is able to issue punishment to anyone. But the castigation for Creatures in much more severe. Invented all but sixty years ago was a device that, when accompanied with a cuff, injured the person wearing it. Each creature gets a certain number of intensity based on their crimes.

The Guards and Officers have been trained to not think of themselves as someone hurting someone else, but as someone cleaning up the world. Ridding it of a pest that should not exist. Rules are in place to keep them from becoming attached. Frowned upon is not only conversing with a Creature but becoming friendly or even caring for them. And loving one is an even more heinous crime. A crime many are scared to even think about, much less attempt.


	2. Chapter 2

“You new here, Beilschmidt?” The senior officer asked, looking at him over the rims of his spectacles.

Gilbert grinned, and nodded politely. “Ja, I’m assigned to the Angel Sector.”

The officer didn’t look impressed, and kept his face stoic. Instead of congratulating him, he grunted in acknowledgement and scribbled a few words on his paper. “Do you know the rules here, Officer Beilschmidt?”

Grimacing, he shook his head. “No.” He should have read that manual like Ludwig had suggested for him to do earlier.

The Senior Officer eyed him for a long second before rolling his eyes and rattling off the rules in a dull voice. “You must take into consideration that the Creatures are dangerous and must be dealt with caution. Your job here is to assist in their requests, and deal out punishments. You are also responsible for judging on whether the Creatures wish to harm you. They are able to visit family, work in the work hall, or receive extra rations or medicine depending solely upon what you think is wise. Don’t let them fool you, and especially don’t start chatting them up.” He eyed Gil like that would be something he did, lip curling before he continued to read. “They will be out for only four hours a day, where they meet in the recreational hall. You will follow them there to check their actions. You are restricted from interacting with them unless it pertains to what I just listed. Curfew is at eleven thirty. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.”

He stood up from behind his desk, and rubbed his face. “You start now. Good luck kid.”

Gilbert tried his best to remember what Ludwig had told him. Sit up straight, eye contact, be polite, and don’t start throwing attitude around. Right. Almost timidly, he met the Officers gaze. “Danke.”

The man faltered, and took a step back. “Your eyes are red… I thought I had imagined that. Are you sure you-“

“I’m human.” He interrupted, holding the man in his stern gaze, lips pressed into a thin line. He shrunk in on himself, making the smallest of movements. “They had a blood test done.”

Apologetic didn’t look right on the Senior Officers face. It looked somewhat alien, his mouth curving down and eyes darting away from Gilbert, choosing instead to look at anything else. “Right.” His face relaxed somewhat as he busied himself ruffling through the bottom drawer, protruding a small bag. “Here. This holds everything you need. Keep it on your person at all times.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m sorry about asking about your eyes…” the officer gave a nervous cough. “It’s just, that colour is most often seen with-“

Gilbert’s chest clenched and he faked a smile. “Honest, it’s okay.”

Of course, them bringing up his eyes should have been expected. It's not unusual for people to ask, or even for them to assume he was some sort of creature. Many people had not actually seen an albino, which was a ridiculous notion. He wasn't one of those creatures. It made him uneasy to even think people thought of him as one of them. Unlike his brother, who liked to argue that the creatures shouldn't be locked up, Gilbert couldn't stand the thought of them in the open. Hurting innocent people. Innocent people like his mother.

His mother had died shortly after Ludwig was born, abandoned by their father and attacked by a vampire. It sounds odd enough, but when a human is sucked dry of their blood, they don't become a vampire. They die, and they don't come back. Gilbert was only ten at the time, and was left to take care of both himself and his baby brother. With the help of Old Fritz, of course. They ripped his whole life away. He could have been more. Maybe if his mother hadn't gotten killed. Maybe if his father didn't abandon him. Maybe if he didn't have such heavy responsibility placed on him at only ten. Maybe then he would have a good life. A normal life, with his friends and his brother, and his parents, still there with him.

But now they were in need of money, and Gilbert decided to work here, for the government. It was the best way to continue, he thought. Even Ludwig agreed, as well as Rodrich, his cousin. In all honesty, he would have preferred somewhere else, but here was the most convenient place, and offered the best benefits. Ludwig could finally go to college like he had wanted to do.

The building was larger then he expected, organized into blocks and rows based on family and relations. The angel sector had high ceilings, which was thoughtful enough. It at least let them fly, if only just a bit. Gilbert shook his head. All this seemed just a bit too...strange. This seemed the brightest of all the sections he had toured, with the ceilings made of thick glass and transparent plastic. It struck him as a little unfair. With Angels having a fondness of the sky, and letting them come so close before having them blocked from it by such a taunting barrier. Like keeping a bird in a glass box.

That tore at his heart, if just a little. Gilbert had always loved birds. Maybe that's why he decided the Angel Sector would be the best.

Gilbert looked down at his paper. His shift was from the beginning of recreation time to curfew, which added up to eleven hours and thirty minutes. He sighed inwards and pinched the bridge of his nose. Okay. He can do this. He's doing this for Ludwig after all.

That put fire in his bones. For Ludwig. He would do anything for his brother. And if the awesome him had to work with the most dangerous creatures on the land for eleven and a half hours a day? He would do it. He would do it in a heartbeat. Because nothing mattered more then his baby brother. Although his little canary came pretty close, he deemed his brother the most important. Gilbert loved him to pieces, and for family? Well he would risk his life for them.


	3. Chapter 3

-15 years earlier- 

“Mama?” a little boys voice asked, quiet and as soothing as the forest around him.

The native woman turned, and smiled down at her son. “yes, my little bear?”

“Al and I practiced flyin’ again!” he crowed, arms raised and small wings flapping in excitement. His body was lifted into the air at the movement, and his flyway curl bounced in front of his face. “Were getting super good!”

She paused braiding the feather from her wings into her hair, and raised her eyebrows. “You have?” she asked, a sweet smile gracing her face, which was much more sun kissed then her child’s. “Would you like to show me?”

“Mhm!” he nodded enthusiastically and the small bear next to him looked up lazily, before rolling over onto his back to sleep. The small boy stretched out two lovely brindled wings, which radiated bright golden energy. The feathers fluttered in excitement. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed his racing nerves, and beat the wings once.

Twice.

Three times, and he was a good few feet up in the air, giggling. His wingwork was sloppy. The boy struggled to stay absolutely still and hover without wobbling all over the place. The boy’s mother smiled in amusement at this, though for a five year old, this was impressive. Most couldn't hover for this long or this high without tipping over.

The boy leaned forwards, and extended his wings, shakily and slowly flying forward. His mother cheered, eyes bright with happiness.

"See mama?" he crowed. "I'm doing it, I'm-"

Crack.

The boy's wings froze, sending him falling to the ground. The white bear next to him have a rumbling cry and turned over to nudge him softly, making sure he was okay. Fear shone in the boys eyes as he gathered the bear to him and stumbled over to where his mother sat.

"Baby, are you okay?" she whispered, holding her child in her arms. Staring down the government officer with a fierce look in her eyes, she stood up.

"Mhm." he whimpered, wings fluttering nervously.

"Matthew. Where is your brother?" her voice was dangerously low.

"At home, playing with the eagles."

The woman looked down at her son and hugged him close before pushing him back with her large wings. "Then run home."

The officer was within speaking distance now.

"But-"

"Matthew leave!" she raised her voice ever so slightly, cringing at how her son flinched. Her voice took on a pleading tone, lilting at the end. She tightened her hold on him and closed her eyes. "Please."

The man continued to come closer. Tears gathered in both pairs of eyes. Something heavy had settled in their hearts. The little Angel nuzzled his mother’s chest sadly, small hands holding onto her arms. He sniffled, and looked up at her. His face showed pure sadness, and it broke the woman's heart. It was her job to protect him. And protect him she would do.

"You know I love you, right bear?"

He nodded, and the bear beside him pawed the Angels wing gently.

"Tell your brother I love him too."

"You two!" the man hissed, waving a gun her way. "Come closer. You have been in public view and so, broken the law. You will be taken to the Facility."

She shook her head, wings spread defensively behind her. "I did nothing wrong."

"You have been spotted by the public."

"How is that wrong?" the Native American woman inquired, raising an eyebrow at the man. She quirked her wing in a way that clearly meant for Matthew to leave.

Currently, she was risking her life. Her child still was attempting to tug her back home, hands curled firmly around her own. Her outright defiance of the officer made her a target to one of his bullets.

The man aimed. "Move."

She lifted her chin and her heart began to beat sporadically in her chest. "No."

The look in the mans eye followed by the soft squeeze his mother gave his small hand was what made Matthew turn tail and run.

"Come back here- hey!" the man yelped as she surged forward, blocking his view of the small child with her rust coloured wings.

Matthew ran as fast as his small legs could take him. Beating his wings reverently, he tried to cover more ground at once.

A shot rang through the forest, cold and sharp. He stopped. He knew what that was. The noise. His mother had told him it was from a gun, and it could kill anyone who was shot with one.

His stomach twisted in horror and his blood ran cold. "Mama?" he called out tentatively, hot tears welling up in his eyes. Another gunshot rang out, followed by a cry of anguish, and Matthew stumbled back, scraping his arm deeply on the forest floor. He cried out in pain, mimicking the one that just sounded. Blood spilled from the wound. The other cry rang in his ears, the woman’s voice hauntingly replaying. Over and over again, making more tears fall from the little boys eyes.

No.

He couldn't be alone...

They had almost made it.

He and Alfred couldn't be alone.

Choking back a sob, Matthew got back up and ran home.

-1 year later-

"Al, c’mon we have to go." Matthew murmured, hefting his backpack over his shoulders, wings secured behind his back.

Alfred turned to him, eyes full of sadness and an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. "Just one minute. We might never come back."

"But there are Government Officials in this forest! The Werewolf that killed the civilian called them here, we could be taken!" Matthew scolded, his words far more mature then what they should be.

But Alfred didn't seem that worried. He scoffed, and headed back into their now empty cabin home.

Anxiety made his stomach flutter and Kumajiro nuzzled his chest, the unusually strong boy hefting up the bear.

Kuma had always made him feel better, and the two were spiritually connected. He couldn't just leave him in the forest alone. They were family.

Matthews large plaid shirt hung of his skinny frame, ruffling in the wind, making his fluffy hair even messier then it already was.

Footsteps came to Matthews ears, his shoulders tensing. Beside him, his bear growled deep in his throat.

"A-Alfred?" he stuttered, looking around nervously as the footsteps sounded louder.

"Matthew, WAIT!" Alfred's voice came harshly, most likely upset that Matthew was rushing him to leave his one and only home.

Tears sprung to Matthews eyes, like they always did when someone yelled at him. "Alfred please, Co-"

"There!"

Kumajiro growled, narrowing his eyes at the three officers that came into the small clearing. The small boys breathing sped up and he stroked the bear’s fur for comfort.

"Are you alone?" the officer glowered down at him.

Matthew began to shake. His mind whipped back to that day in the forest, where his mother was killed. Shot by the officer.

"Answer me."

"Y-yes." he nodded, tears spilling over his round cheeks. He knew he needed to be honest to save both his and Alfred’s life. "It's me and my brother." there was no use lying to them. This was life or death.

The Officer to the right smiled nervously and knelt down. "We're gonna have to take you to the Facility, okay?"

He nodded.

The man had curly red hair and Matthew felt as if he could be trusted, unlike the other two. "Is this your home?" Matthew nodded to his question. "Is all your stuff in this big backpack, kiddo?"

He nodded again. His home was empty.

"How old are ya?"

"Six."

The mans eyes drooped, something sad clouding them. "Oh. Well can y-"

"MATTIE!" Alfred shrieked, his eyes wide as he saw the officers surrounding his twin brother.

"Is this your brother?" the officer looks over Matthews head at him.

"Mhm."

Alfred sputtered. "What are you doing?"

The young boy looked tiredly at his brother, a look too old for the young boys eyes. "We have to go now."

Alfred's shoulders dropped and he took deep shuddering breaths. "We do?"

"I'm afraid so son." the red haired officer said, standing up straight again.

"There’s no way past this, Al."

And they left. They left their home to live in the facility. But for Matthew, this was a risk he was willing to take. And if it meant for him to give up his freedom, then he would do it. He would do it in a heartbeat. Because nothing mattered more then his brother. Although Kumajiro came pretty close, he deemed his brother the most important. Matthew loved him to pieces, and for family? Well he would risk his life for them.


	4. Chapter 4

“You can go ahead and read up on the files here, Beilschmidt.” The man pushed over his own tablet, looking down from wild locks of red hair. “Personally, I think it’s good to know them. Makes it feel more… What’s the word?” he scratched his head, thick brows furrowing in concentration. “The only word I’m thinking of is intimate but that sounds weird.”

Gil eyed the man, before deciding he was simply speaking aloud. Response wasn’t necessary. This was good, because Gilbert didn’t know how to respond to that. He flashed the man a grin and accepted the tablet, eyes scanning the screen. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He murmured, sipping his coffee.

There were a total of one thousand and forty two Angels in the ward, ranging from the ages of one to sixty three. Which was much more then he would have ever expected. It was overwhelming, he thought, as he knew this Sector was one of many. If these Creatures got out, the world would be like a scene from a horror movie. Although, many of them looked kind enough. Each file held a full body image of the Angel in question, along with a brief description. So many of them were interesting to look at, with different shaped and coloured wings. Many others were of such a diverse ethnic group. It was stunning.

“Those forms are on the outside of their rooms too.” The man gestured to the large rows of rooms, which looked for like prison cells. “Makes it easier to actually see who they are.”

He nodded again, quickly looking over each angel before swiping. By now he was at the end of the list, and held his chin in his palm. Quite a few of these Creatures had the last name Williams, which wasn’t a big surprise. The next name on the list was a Williams-Jones. This Angel held a defiant aura around him, his chin raised ever so slightly, and eyes narrowed. This, along with an angry look was what most of the pictures looked like. Gilbert could understand. If he had been stuck in some dingy cell, he would be angry too.

But the next Angel made him pause. This Creature was one of the only ones who held an actual smile. And _Gruβ Gott_ what a smile it was. It was almost as dazzling as the pair of wings behind him, a bright gold brindled with a deeper shade. If he was human, his first intent would be to flirt, but the wings behind threw him off. This was a Creature, after all. He was off limits.

“Someone catch your eye?” the red head leaned over the table to look at the screen. A wide smile spread across his face at the sight. “Ohoho, I see.”

“See what?”

“That Angel,” the man beamed. “I know him.”

Well of course you do, he thought, you seem to keep tabs on them all here.

“He’s my boy,” he explained. “I was the one that brought him in. I was the one to make sure he grew up alright.”

His boy? Did he mean his son? The Officer didn’t look much older then himself, perhaps by a few years or so. How could he have a kid, and the kid be an Angel while he was not? Gilbert cocked his head to the side. “He’s your son?”

The Officer scoffed. “Oh please. Do we look alike to ya? I practically raised him though. The poor thing was only six when he moved in. “the man moved in a little closer, eyes darting around. “Don’t tell anyone though, or they’ll whoop my ass.”

“Yeah…?”

“I’m fond of him! He’s my favourite Angel here.”

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but nodded. What did he mean? Fond of an Angel? He was here because he was a Creature, and it was against the rules to be friends with one of them. Even I they were alluring or attractive in some way…even if you wanted to be friends with one of them. They had to live their lives out here, where the government deemed them safest. Not like he would even _want_ to associate with one…

"Yer thinking bad about me?" the officer narrowed his eyes, bushy eyebrows rising. "Because I assure you, that's one thing you should not be doin'.”

"No, no." Gilbert rushed out. "I was just confused. Why do you want to be friendly with him?"

"Why?" he asked increndously. "Because I'm fond of him. Why you an’ yer best friend are close, right? It’s the same deal. You’re there because you care for him. Or her. But Matthew," he dropped his voice to a dull whisper. "Angel or not, is special to me. I don't care what they say. Creatures aren't all bad. Only a few. It's like people. Just because some are bad, or different doesn't mean we're all bad."

Gilbert blinked, and stared at the man. The man was scowling now, knuckles white as he gripped the table. Yet he seemed determined, and it was intriguing. "What's your name?"

The man looked taken aback, and lessened his hold on the table. "Alistair Kirkland."

“I’m Gilbert.” He introduced, even if it was unnecessary. The guy already had seen his file.

Smiling, Alistair sat back in his chair. “Nice to meet ya Gilbert. May I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you have a bad past with Creatures?” he asked, genuine curiosity shining in his eyes.

Gilbert winced, staring down into his lap before meeting Alistair’s eyes. “A Vampire attack. It killed my mom.”

It was Alistair’s turn to wince. “I’m sorry. My own dad was killed by a Creature too. Although, I think mine is a little different then your story. My brother was the one to do it!” his eyes grew sad. “I’m allowed to visit him here of course. Because they believe me to be a reliable Officer. He’s a warlock. One of the finest I’ve seen around.”

“A warlock?”

“Mhm. But he’s my brother. And of course, he killing our dad was an accident so I don’t hold it above his head or anything.” Alistair explained. “He’s not like what they show on TV, where the Creatures all go out on killing sprees when they’re bored. Those are all fake anyway.”

Now Gilbert was clever enough to not believe everything they told him, but it did fog his judgement. The strange videos they posted on the news or the Anti-Creature propaganda made him weary of them. That and his mother being a victim didn’t help at all. They were cast as the sort of thing that would steal children and use them for blood rituals. As savages. It was something made to cast fear into a Humans heart at the mere mention of Creatures. And good lord did it work. The civilians that haven’t seen a Creature a day in their lives still believe them to be scaly, demon like beings. And at one point, Gilbert did too, the media winding around his senses and clouding them from reality. But now that he was here, he could see that it was untrue. Alistair had spoken the truth, even if he wasn’t willing to admit that his belief was wrong.

“I have a question for you now.” Gil pursed his lips together and figured, hey. The best way to make things better for him working here was to see the truth. “What’s your Angel like?”

Alistair’s eyes lit up, and he beamed once again. “Why don’t I show you?”


	5. Chapter 5

The four hours Matthew spent in the recreational hall was with the little group he had banded with upon arrival: Tino, Lars, Arthur, Lovino, and Feliciano. Of course, there was the only two remaining family of his: Alfred and Francis. They were the closest thing he would have to closure while he was here, along with Alistair of course.

Tino was actually an Officer, working shifts in the Werewolf Sector so he could spend time with his close friend Berwald. (whom he insists there’s nothing more with, although that may be for Berwald’s protection instead of simple denial). He was aware of Berwald’s not so hidden affections, but dared not mention them in fear of the werewolf being injured.

Lovino and Feliciano were two wild characters, twin Dryads from Italy. Feliciano was the sweeter of the two, while Lovino had a fiery temper and colourful language to match.

Lars was also in the Nature Spirits Sector. He was an Anthousai from the Netherlands, and a Nymph of Flowers. For such a ridiculously stoic and intimidating Creature, he would be expected to be a Spirit of War. But flowers and tulips in particular, was Lars favourite thing. Besides money, of course.

Arthur was the mother hen of the group. He himself had the darkest powers, and was terrifying when angry. He was a warlock, and one of the most powerful the Magic Sector had ever held. Arthur was from Britain, and helped raise Alfred.

Alfred and Francis were both Angels. Obviously, as they were all purebred and related.

Those four hours were never enough for him, which was one of the main reasons he always asked Alistair for more time with both Alfred and Francis.

On his way back to his “room” (or cell as Lovino liked to refer to it as), he noticed that Alistair had company with him. Usually he was alone, waiting for the younger Angel with a bright smile and open arms. Yet today, there was someone else next to him. The two were about the same height, and both were scanning the crowd. But, the new Officer had the whitest hair he had seen, looking almost like snow. His eyes were the brightest red he had ever seen. Intrigued, he sped up his pace.

“Alistair?” he asked, voice lilting with curiosity at the end. His wings wrapped self consciously in on themselves as the new Officer studied him.

"Mattie!" Al held out his arms in a welcoming gesture, while offering a wide grin. Usually, there would be plenty of guards around to usher the angels into their rooms, and Alistair would send him small smiles and greetings as he passed. That way he wouldn't get in trouble.

Matthew flashed a shy smile to the man before turning his attention back to the Scottish man. "I don't have much time, but are you doing alright?"

"Mm of course I am! And there’s a new guy here today." Al jabbed his thumb towards the white haired man. “This is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I think you'll like him."

'Its not a matter of whether I like him or not.' he thought as he met the others gaze. 'It’s a matter of whether he would like me or not. Creatures are beings no one wishes to associate with. Sadly, it seems as if he’s almost…nervous?’

But surprisingly, the albino man broke into a wide smile, his eyes crinkling from doing so. He stuttered out a greeting, nervousness laced with his words. “Um. Hallo, I’m Gilbert, but _you_ can call me late-“ he coughed. “You can call me Gil.”

Matthew eyed him in amusement, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. Was he going to go with a pick up line? Maybe this guy was safe then, if he felt comfortable doing that around him… “Alright Gil. Now where from Germany are you from? You have a nice accent.”

The others eyes widened, and his nervousness seemed to give way to pride, his chest swelling as he spoke. “I’m from the awesome Prussia!”

“Hm? But if I’m not mistaken, wasn’t Prussia dissolved?” he wasn’t mistaken. Matthew had lived in this facility for fourteen years, and had read every single book within that time. He knew all about Prussia. But just saying it bluntly would sound rude, and he didn’t want to offend the man.

His shoulders slumped. “Ja, it was. But I’m from Berlin, which used to be in Prussian territory. I dunno, I’m sort of proud of my roots.” He looked up curiously. “How did you know about Prussia?”

Matthew opened his mouth to speak before glancing over to the clock, his feathers ruffling in slight fear as he saw the time. "Gil sorry, I'm so sorry but i have to go."

"You-"

Stepping in before the Angel could be held here even longer, Alistair elbowed Gil in the side. "Alright Mattie, we'll see you later okay?"

He nodded, waving at the two before darting off. His feathers ruffled a little more in fear that someone would catch either him or Alistair and Gil. It wouldn't end well either way. Punishment for Angels was as unpleasant as it would be for any other creature there, but it still sent shivers up his spine. He had only experienced it once, when he was seven, and decided to play by the rules no matter what.

His room was a welcome relief once he was inside, even if it was sort of like a cell. The walls were big enough for him to extend his wing, even if it was just the slightest bit, and the walls were high enough to fly upwards. It would be cramped to do so, but he could do it.

Unlike his brother, the window to the sky was still in plain sight. Alfred had boarded his up a long time ago, while Matthew preferred to keep it in view.

As he started to calm down, his feathers smoothed back out. His breathing returned to the normal speed it should be.

"Kuma?" he murmured, glancing around for his bear, which had opted to keep sleeping instead of walk down to the recreational hall today. The traitor, leaving him to walk empty handed. Matthew smiled as he spotted the horde of blankets rising and falling. That polar bear always loved hiding in a big pile of bedding. A bit like himself, he supposed.

Sleep sounded like a wonderful thing at this moment. After the events of today he was even more tired then before. Carefully removing the nest from around Kumajiro, he curled around the warm bear, hugging onto him like a stuffed animal. He tugged some of the blankets back over himself before closing his eyes and drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert was confused, for once in his life. For the life of him, he couldn’t get his mind off the Angel. No matter what he did. He tried everything he could think of, from calling his brother to try and plead him to make dinner tonight to walking around with Alistair. Nothing would work, and it was frustrating.

He felt like he was in grade school again, gushing over everyone he found fascinating. He remembers going home and talking to his baby brother about the new boy with purple hair in class, or the girl with the bright coloured clothes. He also remembers the sense of fascination. This was so much more. This was an Angel he was talking about. A Creature. He wasn’t supposed to find them fascinating. He wasn’t supposed to want to talk to them again, or touch their wings. He wasn’t supposed to want to get to know them.

It made his head hurt.

Assuming this was some strange form of attraction, he brushed it off. What was he supposed to be? An officer, he reminded himself. He was an Officer.

His mind was conflicted. Half of him reasoned with Alistair. Creatures weren’t what they were chalked up to be. Or at least the majority of them weren’t. When you looked at them, even from afar, they seemed almost human. They had emotions. They had heart. From what he had seen, they weren’t all horrible.

But his other half begged him to think differently. One of their kinds killed his mother. That was something that shouldn’t be forgiven, or forgotten. It still haunted him to this day, fifteen horrid years later. He was positive it was a scar that would never heal. And what could he even do about it? For fifteen years he had dealt with a burning grudge against the Creatures, he didn’t care who they were or what they were. He associated them with grief. With anger, and with a terrible crushing feeling of emptiness.

Government propaganda hadn’t helped any either, making him feel as if the Creatures weren’t like them. Like their abnormal features made them a threat to humanity. Or like their powers made them an instant monster.

All in all, he was just confused. Torn between wanting to pull away or give in.

He could do it, he realized, opening the door to his and Ludwig’s childhood home. A warm scent of apples and cinnamon reached him from the kitchen, making the tired man smile. So Ludwig actually did as he asked and made him food. From the smell of it, it was _Apfelstrudel_.

Right now, that sounded awesome.

“ _Hallo bruder_ ,” Ludwig smiled at him from the kitchen, the prink apron he had gotten for him on Christmas tied around his waist. It was a laughable sight, if he was honest. Ludwig was such a burly and muscular person, and scared the majority of people. Coupled with the flimsy pink apron, it was something that always made Gilbert smile.

“How was your first day?” he asked, untying the apron, draping it over the chair.

Gilbert grinned slyly, pretending to zip his lips. “Government secrets, West.”

Ludwig stared at him unamused. After all he was always interested in the Facility. Maybe a little more then he should be. “I asked how your day was, not to tell me the layout of the buildings.”

He laughed and slapped his brother’s arm, wincing internally at how hard his muscles were. Honestly, this wasn’t fair. How could this happen? His baby brother was bigger then him! Shouldn’t it be the opposite way around? Honestly what did he do when Gil wasn't at home? Which wasn't an insinuation for anything, he quickly thought to himself. Nope. Ludwig was too good for that. Too pure.

"I had a good day."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression you didn't like the Creatures. At all."

The smile slipped from Gilberts face. "I don't."

"Yet you had a good day?"

"Ludwig. I don't like them. Vampires at least. I work in the Angel Sector. They're not too bad."

Behind him, Ludwig smiled faintly. "Angels?"

"Mm. They have nice wings...like birds."

"What is with your infatuation with birds?" the younger of the two shook his head fondly.

Gilbert grinned. "Birds are adorable! Especially the golden ones. I love them." Gil wasn't sure where the love of birds came from, but for as long as he knew; he always has a soft spot for cute things. Like birds. And the golden colour...well. He was even more confused with that one. Sure gold birds were badass, but cute?

Hm.

“So,” Gilbert said, picking up an _Apfelstrudel_ and practically shoving it in his mouth. Chewing slowly, he asked, “How was your day?”

Ludwig rolled his eyes before smiling a little more. He pretended to zip his lips. “Government secrets, East.”

This time, Gilbert threw his head back and laughed a whole hearted laugh. It was always one of the greatest things to hear his stoic brother crack jokes like this. It even warmed his heart to hear him call him 'east' like they did when they were little. Ludwig took the west side of their room and Gilbert took the east, which made for the ridiculous nicknames created. Although, being five at the time Gilbert was twelve, it stuck with Ludwig better then it would if it had begun when he was twelve.

"I knew you could make jokes!" he crowed.

"Why must you say that every single time I make a joke?"

Gilbert doubled over, his hands on his knees as he laughed. “You never tell jokes!” he said between breaths. “You’re funny.”

“And you’re a moron.”

He looked up and stuck his tongue out, making a face.

“You’re a child.” Ludwig said, taking the plate of pastries to the living room, with Gilbert trailing like a dog behind him.

“I thought I was a moron?”

“Don’t get smart with me.”

Gil snickered, and snuck another pastry from the plate, munching on it happily. Maybe this was all he needed to clear his head. Quality time with someone special to him. Ludwig always was there for him, even if he didn’t know it.


	7. Chapter 7

“So? Did you hear?

Gilbert looked up from his phone and glanced over at the table, leaning forward to catch the conversation.

The woman spoke animatedly, and it was difficult to keep up with. "The man! The one they call 'HRE'! They broke in again."

"Again?"

"One of our guards saw them leave before he could stop them"

The smaller woman across from her raised a skeptical brow. "Are you sure it wasn't someone else? How could someone even walk in here without being seen?" 

The animated woman puffed out her cheeks. "Obviously they're some sort of genius."

"Or a maniac!" a man with choppy black hair said. "Who would bust into his place just to see some Creature?"

Shrugging, the woman took a swig of coffee. "I dunno? Maybe they needed information."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. His didn’t seem right. Why would someone risk their life to come into this place? There was nothing special here, other then the world’s largest collection of Creatures known to man. But this place was guarded; maybe even the most heavily guarded in the country.

Wanting to at least clear his mind, Gilbert stood and went to find Alistair.

The red haired man was currently wandering the halls, tapping the screen of his tablet before realizing Gilbert had wandered over to him.

"Hey Beilschmidt." he said, glancing at him quickly before typing something out. "Wanna help with my rounds?"

"Rounds?"

"Mm. The Angels can request people to help them. They don't know you yet, so you won't have any rounds like that." he explained, before tucking his tablet into the small bag the Officers wore on their sides. "I'm their favourite."

Snorting Gilbert fell into step with him. "That's pretty cocky of you. But who's the first thing we help?"

Alistair looked down at him, thick eyebrows knit together. "She. Her name is Miriam."

Gilbert realizes the defensive air Alistair adopted as soon as Gilbert called the creature a thing. Which, looking back on it, maybe was a little rude. After all he wouldn't call Matthew a thing. Maybe it was how biased he was. His whole life he had been quick to judge them, because of both his own experience and society.

But Alistair didn't seem to have that experience. He treated each Creature with respect, much like humans treated one another if they were close. It was something almost alien to witness. To him it seemed as if each Creature there was...important. Gilbert's mind clashed with one another, causing him to wince. He was stuck between his gut, which told him that he had to stay away from those Creatures and make sure they were all loved away and harmless. His mind, however, tried to reason that they weren't that bad. Think of Matthew, he thought. Would he hurt anyone?

Guilt made him hang his head low. "Sorry. I just, 'm not sure how to act around them."

"Angels?"

"Creatures in particular." Gil looked up at him before squaring his shoulders and placing a look of false confidence on. "But I'll work on it. You can trust me on that!"

"Aye." Alistair murmured, turning right to a cell in the same vicinity to where he had first met Matthew.

"Who's Miriam?" Gil asked, trying to make up for earlier, doubt still gnawing at his stomach.

"Oh she'ssweet. She likes working cases, which is a little odd. So don't uh, freak out when you see her room."

That certainly did not help calming him down, but instead made him up his false confidence meter even more.

"Aaand here we are!" Alistair chirped, pulling out a key and unlocking the thin clear door. He rested his head between the bars made of the same material, waiting for the angel to notice him.

She had her back facing the both of them; fluffy, dark wings twitching as she mumbled to himself. The tall walls were filled almost entirely with papers and posters, the sight of some of them making him feel the slightest bit queasy. Two whiteboards were furiously scribbled on, and connected different questions together with a bold, red line. Some of the photos of the walls were of crime scenes, pieces of evidence, and victims. The other papers were pinned together, written on in the same quick handwriting that was on the boards. It was sort of unnerving, especially the one directly over the small woman, which showed a rather gruesome scene, a humans body completely mangled. Beside it was sharp photos of teeth imprints. Gilbert turned his head from the sight.

"Hmm?" the woman's voice sounded startled, before taking on a grumpy tone. "Honestly Alistair? We're you just standing there? You and...Who’s this?" she asked, tone demanding.

Gilbert was taken aback at first, but introduced himself anyway. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. New Officer here and I plan on being the awesomest one to ever exist!"

Miriam rolled her eyes before turning back to Alistair. "Okay. So. I need you to give Francis a message for me."

"Okay, I can do that."

Cracking her knuckles, Miriam looked downright frightening for someone Gilbert had to look down at. "Tell him he better give me back that case file I worked so hard on or else I'm gonna whoop his pathetic ass."

Alistair threw back his head and laughed. "Aye, I can do that."

"Good." Miriam waved her hand while turning back around. "Also, newbie."

"Huh?" Gil said smartly.

"I've got a question." she turns halfway, grinning. Miriam jabs her thumb at the photo hung on the board. "Do these teeth marks look like ones from a werewolf?"

 

-

"You could have answered her." Alistair snorted.

Miriam's laugh still rang in his ears, which was both frightening and humiliating. Immediately after hearing the question, Gilbert had turned tail and fled. Much to the other twos amusement.

"Alright, Scotty, just show me where that Angel guy Francis' room is." he grumbled, and scowled at the ground as Alistair led them there.

The cell, which Gilbert deemed close to that of Matthews, was bright compared to Miriam's, and the man was peeking into a small window, a violin in hand.

" _Mon Petit_ , you should play juuust a little closer to when I do." the French guy hovered in midair, large white wings flapping leisurely. A small voice murmured something from the other side and Francis nodded. "That is a good idea bu- hold on Alistair is here." he paused. "Of course."

The Angel dropped gracefully down to the ground, placing his violin down before flashing the two with a charming grin. " _Bonjour_. And who, may I ask, are you?" He had hair roughly the same colour as Matthews, but longer, and pulled back into a ponytail. He had a decent amount of scruff too, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. Francis sent a wink his way and Gilbert finally decided to respond.

"Kesesese," he laughed. "My name is Gilbert. You're Francis?"

"The one and only, _mon ami_." he turned to Alistair who was currently doing the full body eye roll. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Miriam is gonna whoop your ass if you don't give back the file she just got, mate. I'll let it happen too. Miriam needs her mental release."

"Oh I'll give her a-"

Alistair cringed and held up his hand. "Francis please. Do you have the file?"

The Angel smirked. "Of course I do. Oh! I almost forgot. Mathieu wants to know if you're having a good day."

Gilberts head snapped up at the mention of the other Angel, his eyes wide. How did this guy know Matthew?

Francis laughed, placing his hand delicately on his chest as he knelt down to retrieve Miriam’s folder.

“Aww,” Alistair gushed, much like a parent would over their child. “tell him I’m having a good day so far.”

Francis held the folder in his hands with a smirk. “Sure thing.” He turned to Gilbert, his smirk widening. “Say, Gilbert. Do you know my baby cousin?”

“Um.”

He laughed again, waggling his eyebrows. “honhohon, I know that look. You do know him! That's good. He's a wonderful Angel."

Gil nodded, and Francis seemed almost gleeful as he approached the bars, a neat folder outstretched in his hand. "Oh, and Alistair?"

"Mm?"

"Tell _Angelterre_ I said hello." he waggled his eyebrows again, a wide grin plastered over his face.

The redhead snorted before turning to lock the door back up. "He's gonna be so pissed."

"Good!" Francis chirped, and waved at the two as they left.

"So." Gil stopped after a few seconds in silence. "Who's Angelterre?"

Stopping as well, Alistair laughed. "My brother, Arthur. He can't stand Francis, the two are constantly bickering. It's hilarious actually. I have to see him next."

Next. If he remembered correctly, Guards of a certain Sector couldn't assist or go to another sector like that without permission. "Does that mean I can't go?"

Alistair cringed, and nodded. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll find something else to do!" Gilbert declared, placing his hands on his hips.

Alistair smiled, amusement shinning in his eyes as he tucked the folder next to his tablet. "I'm sure you will. I'll see you later, hm?"

" _Ja_!"

Waving, Alistair turned and left, walking the opposite way to where the end of the Angel Sector laid. And so Gilbert was left alone, the sunlight from the ceiling making the white area seem remarkably bigger then it should be. With the sense of being alone, Gilbert headed back to the direction Matthew’s room was. Perhaps he could try and talk to him? Would that seem weird? He would need to be careful though. The guards here may seem scarce, but Gilbert was sure they would turn him in to be arrested the fist time he was seen talking with a Creature.

As much as his gut told him to leave the site and go back to the break room, Gilbert pushed past it and headed towards the room, walking past the place where he knew Francis was and looking on the opposite side.

He smiled at the sight. Matthew was perched on the highest bookshelf in the room, playing a simple upbeat tune on his violin. Like a bird, almost, his wings tucked carefully behind him. At the bottom of the bookshelf was a...a polar bear? That was looking up at Matthew sleepily. The Angels fingers were slim, Gilbert could see that much from his spit on the ground. They moved from string to string as he played, and he smiled as he played, eyes half lidded in content.

"Hey!"

Gilbert whirled around to face another security guard, who had his face close to the bars of the adjoining room. Sighing in relief, he was glad that the guard wasn't interrogating him to why he was watching an Angel play violin.

"Um... _Entschuldigung_?"

The man turned sharply, and maybe a bit offended at the foreign language, and he froze. For a freighting second, Gilbert forgot the phrase in English. But after the guard looked at him curiously, anger still visible on his face, it came to him. "Excuse me?"

The man motioned for him to continue.

"What's going on?" he walked forward and faltered a moment after glancing inside.

The Angel inside bore a striking resemblance to Matthew, the same face structure, same height, even the same build. But somehow, this guy was astonishingly different from him at the same time. This guy had a cowlick, and shorter, straighter hair. This guy had blue eyes, which were currently hardened with anger, whereas Matthew had purple. The ID paper on the side of the room had him labelled as Williams-Jones, Alfred. So that must mean they were brothers?

The Angel glared daggers at him, fingers curled around the bars. His eyes burned in fiery anger, and for a second, Gilbert saw the curling smile and freighting anger of the Vampire that killed his mother. His gut clenched in fury and he knew he should leave.

But the guard started to speak, and Gilbert remained. "This thing just decided to argue with me! God, just because he wants to act like some human and "make sure his brother was okay"," the guard used air quotes, which seemed to further agitate the Angel. "I told him no! And he just attacked me!"

"That's not true!" the man howled, and the violin from the cell over stopped. This Angel had an American accent, and was currently snarling at the guard.

"Hey you're the new guy, right?" the guard drawled, waving a strange device that looked sort of like a Taser his way. Gilbert eyed it nervously and nodded. "Perfect."

Standing, the guard flung open the bars of the room, causing the angel to fall. He pressed his boot on his back to keep Alfred in place, and tossed Gilbert the device. "Press this to the cuff on his arm."

"What is it?"

The guard grinned taking a few steps back. "It's how we ah, punish them. It's the most effective way."

Gilbert stared down at the device in his hand before grabbing his arm to find the metallic cuff that kept Supernatural Powers at bay. It which made the creatures much easier to deal with.

He frowned at it, his stomach churning. He didn't want to do this.

"C'mon kid, we don't have all day." the guard droned.

Yet again, his mind told him not to harm this Angel. Whether it be the resemblance to Matthew, or the bird like wings, or just maybe the reason that this would make him something that's not even good anymore, but corrupted and terrible.

“Do it then,” the pinned Angel snarled, eyes holding such intensity that Gilbert felt compelled to look away. “Or are you a coward?”

Gilberts arm shook, breath hitching at the words.

_”Just do it then!” the Vampire had hissed as Gilberts small hand hovered over the button that would inject the Creature with a toxin. “Or are you a coward like your mother?”_

His breath quickened, and the Angel below him squirmed and cursed. Those words had been said to him before. By the same beast that killed his poor mother. He remembered the Vampire on death row, and how Gilbert himself had the opportunity to inject the Creature with the thing that would kill him. His heart raced and his mind fogged. With teary eyes, he ignored the voice pleading for him to stop and pressed the device to the Angels cuff.


	8. Chapter 8

The other Officer had exaggerated when he said “most effective”. Alfred screamed like he was experiencing the most excruciating agony. Gilbert had no way of telling for sure, but perhaps he was. He threw the device to the side where it skid next to its owners feet.

The Angels wings were splayed out around him, the tips of the feathers steaming into the ground. His voice rose in pitch, until both Gilbert and the man had to cup their hands over their ears. From the next room over, another voice accompanied Alfred’s own. As the hurt angel continued to wail, Matthew began to rattle the bars of the door with surprising force, begging to be set free.

The guard began to laugh. “Pitiful, isn’t it?” he knelt down to retrieve the device, placing back where it came from. Gil had to refrain from grabbing it and shoving it up the mans ass for making him do this. He started to walk away. “Good job new guy!” he called over his shoulder.

Alfred’s eyes began to dull from their bright glow, and his body shook.

“AL!” Matthew cried from the other cell, his fists desperately banging on the door separating him from his brother.

Wiping his eyes from the tears that formed there, Gilbert stumbled towards the other Angels door and threw it open. The blood rushed in his hears with every heartbeat. He couldn't hear how Matthew raced past him and fell to his knees before his unconscious brother. He could barely register that Matthew was able to press part of his own grace onto Alfred’s to soothe him. The Angels eyes had flashed a wispy purple, mouth set in a frown. Alfred immediately stopped shaking, and he gathered him in his arms.

His face was tear streaked, those doe eyes brimming with sadness. The tears Gilbert had tried to block started to stream down his face. He cried with Matthew, standing dumbly as he watched the Angel clutch his brother to his chest. He wanted to go and comfort him, but how could he? Would Matthew even want to be comforted by the likes of him? After what he did? Would he even want to speak to him again?

“I…” His resolve crumbled as Matthews’s eyes lifted to meet his. His shoulders hunched and shook, and he fled.

-

Guilt, by far, is one of the worst things to feel. It’s terrible. It gnaws at your mind, hounding you like a rouge wolf on a hunter. You could have done better. You could have avoided this. Fixed this. You did nothing! It tears your heart into shreds as easy as it is to tear a sheet of paper. There’s pain, and you can’t stop it. It worries your soul. Is this what you’re becoming? Is this who you are? Is your soul becoming dark like people say it is? Or is it still bright?

The fact that Gilbert felt such extraordinary guilt for hurting a Creature was just the tip of the iceberg. Never in his life had he expected to feel sorrowful for one of them, much less burst into tears about it. In fact, the past him would have relished the idea of hurting one of them. Maybe it was to get back at his mothers death. Or maybe because of how the media had unapologetically poisoned his mind. But that was not the case now.

Whoever had saved him from this devilish fate was, metaphorically, an Angel. Was it Ludwig, who gave him the opportunity to work here? Was it Alistair, who showed him how caring he could be to the Creatures in his Sector?

But if Gilbert fixated on when his thoughts began to change, it was when he met Matthew. As cliché as it sounds, the Angel changed something about him. No longer did he actually believe that the creatures were in the Facility for Humanity's protection. No longer did he believe that all Creatures are evil, heartless beings who lack empathy. Now, he saw them as they were. People. People with some abilities, some differences, that could easily put them aside from actual Humans. But deep down? They were all the same. Their feelings, bonds, and even their beliefs were the same. They had family. They had friends. They had morals.

Gilbert would never forgive the Vampire that killed his mother, but at least he could forgive the rest of the Creatures for a crime they didn't commit.

And to think, all it took was doing something so horrible to realize this.

Hurting Matthew physically stung. Even if it was emotional, like he had just done. They only spoke once, but people like him stuck in Gilbert's mind. He would fixate on them, and in this case, care for them, even if they had only met once. All it took was some kindness. And with Matthew, that seems to be all he showed. Kindness.

Gilbert felt obliged to make Matthew as happy as he seemed before.

-

Alfred was awake now, if just barely. His head was propped up on Matthews’s wing, his body curled into his brothers lap. The Officers had allowed him to stay with his injured twin, so he could make sure the Angel wouldn’t die.

He was stroking his hair gently, face almost expressionless, and he murmured something in a foreign language. Its tone was sad, yet that may be because of Matthew’s voice at the moment. It was melodious too, sang simply, but somehow more beautiful then he would have ever imagined it to be. The mere presence of it gave Gilbert goosebumps.

“Ho, ho, Watanay

Ho, ho, Watanay

Ho, ho, Watanay

Ki-yo-ki-na

Ki-yo-ki-na"

His voice broke off at the end, and Matthew screwed his eyes shut.

Guiltily, Gil looked away, unable to take in the sight of the Angel crying once more today.

There was only one person Gilbert would trust with telling this too, and so he was off to find Alistair.

"Alistair?" he asked, pressing a button on his walkie-talkie for their Sector.

The Scottish mans voice seemed to hesitate, before replying lowly. “Yeah Beilschmidt?”

"I need advice."

-

“He won’t forgive me.” Gilbert groaned, cradling his head in his hands. “I know he won’t.”

Alistair stared at him for a second, arms folded over his chest. Disappointment and sadness lingered in his eyes and made it hard to look at him. “Obviously,” he said. “you don’t know Mattie. The kids super sweet. If he genuinely likes you, then hell find a way to forgive you.”

“But I hurt his brother!”

“You also hurt yourself.” He pointed out. “If he knows how much this hurt you, then he will forgive you. He’s not the kind to hold a grudge.”

Gilbert fisted his hair in his hands, and said nothing.

Alistair sighed. “Listen kid, I’m not saying what you did was right, but if it makes you feel better I do believe you’re a good person and won’t do it again.”

Gilbert looked up, still silent, and looked over Alistair face. After a second he spoke. “He was singing.”

“What?”

“He was singing. I couldn’t tell what he said, but it was nice. Soothing like a lullaby.”

The other Officers eyes widened and he nodded. “Well, if it was to Alfred then he must have been speaking Iroquois.”

“He knows more then one language?” he asked.

Counting on his fingers, Alastair mouthed a few words before giving up and nodding. “Quite a few, actually. His mom taught ‘im.”

“Really?” Gil looked over in the direction of where the two Angels were. “Is she here?”

Alistair grimaced, and shook his head. “I’m afraid not. She uh, was killed. By one of the Officers here.

Horrified for the second time that night, Gil slouched in his chair. Dead? Killed by someone from their unit. His unit.

And suddenly, that simple fact made him feel closer to Matthew then before. Both of their mothers killed by opposite sides. Two serious reasons to despise the other side.

This was like an anime opening, he thought. A really, _really_ sad anime. One of those things shown on his TV that only made him cry several times. He massaged his temples. This was all a little overwhelming.

"You should head home, kiddo." Alistair said gently. "I'll make sure he's okay."

Gilbert looked up and smiled for the first time that day. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Saying that Gilbert was surprised when he noticed Matthew waiting for him was an understatement. The mans face paled even more then it already was, and his eyes flew comically wide. His shoulders tensed as he approached the waiting Angel.

“Are you waiting for someone?” He asked, refusing to meet Matthew’s eyes.

“Yeah, actually.” He said. “I’m waiting for you.”

Gilberts head snapped up and he took a step back. Something shone in his eyes that made Matthew frown. Had he said something? He seemed to have maybe taken this the wrong way. Matthew made a mental note to not take any of Alistair’s advice for emotions ever again.

But instead of attempting to defend himself, or run away from him, Gil fell to his knees. Apologies flew from his lips faster then he had seen anyone ever speak. “I’m sorry Mattie, I’m so, so sorry! Please don’t hurt me or anything for doing what I did! I couldn’t sleep I felt so guilty. _Bitte_ ,” Gil fell to his knees, looking up at him with such raw emotion that it made Matthews heart clench in pain. He frowned even deeper in concern. “ _Bitte_ , you must forgive me.”

Many officers refused to so much as speak to a Creature. But here Gil was, (usually looking so emotionally constipated that it actually made him feel sympathetic) pleading for him to forgive him for hurting his brother. And while he _wanted_ to hold a grudge, maybe even hit whoever hurt his family, he couldn’t do it to Gil. Not with him begging for a _Creature_ to grant him forgiveness. He wouldn’t have been able to hurt Gilbert anyway, he thinks. But now, this just sealed his fate.

“Hey, Gil.” He murmured, hefting Gil up by his arms. “shh, its okay. Calm down alright?”

Of course, simply telling him to calm down didn’t do any good. “How can you tell me to calm down when I hurt you? I cant. I just ca-“

“Gilbert.”

The Officer avoided his eyes, ducking his head as he fell silent.

“There,” he said, still holding onto Gilbert's arms. “I forgive you.”

Now he looked confused, eyebrows furrowing together as if he was still trying to register what Matthew had said. Slowly, his eyes focused and his face split into a grin. “You do?”

“Of course I do.”

“But…I hurt your brother. And I hurt you too.” Gil’s face clouded with worry again.

“Yeah, you did.” He said bluntly. “But you hurt yourself too, in the process. Alistair told me how much it seemed to hurt you. And if you feel that bad after doing it, then I don’t see why I should refuse to forgive you. You’re a good man, Gil. I can tell. So, I forgive you.” He offered a small smile, which Gilbert then mirrored, flinging himself into the Angels arms. Matthew stumbled backwards, and held him up quite easily. Both of their smiled widened, in their own little moment, before the Creatures heart pulled in fear. What if they were seen? Gilbert was dressed in Officer Uniform, whilst Matthew was quite obviously an Angel. His wings twitched in nervousness, and he pulled Gilbert away from him. The man had been nuzzling into his chest, and looked disappointed to be so far away from the source of heat.

“Sorry.” He said quietly. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Gilbert nodded. The realization of what had been happening made his cheeks flush. “Right. Well, you have a uh… thing to go to, right?” he rubbed the back of his neck and the red flush across his cheeks spread. It made Matthew want to laugh. Or coo at him while nuzzling him. This guy was just too adorable.

“If you mean my recreation time, then yes.”

Gilbert huffed at him, looking downright embarrassed.

“Hey,” he said, making Gilbert look up at him with a curious expression. “Why don’t you join me?”

“You wanna have lunch with me?” Gil asks, eyes widening. “even after all…” he trails off, hands flying in a flurry of movement. “…this?”

“Yes,” he laughed. “even after all this.”

The Officer perked up and nodded. "I would love to! Can you uh, lead the way? I don't know where it is…" her rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and Matthew grinned even more.

He took him by the elbow and led him back towards the door. "Of course I can! Just come with me. I'll protect you from the big bad Creatures, hm?" he teased and Gil went red in the face.

"Hey I don't need protecting! I should be protecting you!"

"Against what?"

Gil pouted, shrugging uselessly. "I dunno. Something though. Haven't thought of it yet."

Tossing his head back, the Canadian gave a heartfelt laugh, the worry from earlier completely gone. It was amazing how little it took for the tearful Gil from earlier to melt into this little ball of adorableness, but somehow it worked. The poor man had dealt with such guilt the other night; it would serve him good to have some relaxation time.

Too busy guiding Gil through the rows of Creatures, he didn't see the others adoring smile.

-

The recreational hall was quite large. The main area consisted of many round tables of different sizes, and extended to many rooms. One for a library, another for a kitchen, the next for a basketball court, and even a rink that the Creatures had bribed the Guards for, giving them whatever they could. And in five years time, a rink was built. It was small and shabby, but a rink nonetheless. There were a few more rooms, but Matthew never met up with anyone in them. With his luck, he would end up hurt somehow. Most likely by Alfred.

Weaving between the tables, Mattie kept a firm grip on Gil's arm, making sure he didn't get left behind. "We usually meet up in the library," he explained quietly, glancing back to look at him. "It's nice in there."

Gil nodded, hopping over a stray chair and hurried forward to walk beside him. "I um. I like libraries too."

The Angel snorted. "Really now."

"I do! The-"

"mmmMMATTHEW!" someone called, and flew forward in a blur, knocking over the angel in the process. He fell hard on his back, but didn't complain, and instead smiled widely at the Dryad.

"Hello Feliciano."

The bubbly Italian beamed at him before getting up, offering a hand to help him out. Matthew accepted it gratefully and glanced over Feliciano's shoulder, biting his lip to stop from laughing.

"FRATELLO HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP KNOCKING HIM DOWN??"

Gilbert whirled around, startled, and Matthew finally let out his laugh, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Eh, Lovino I'm sorry!" Feli shrunk down, intimidated by his much angrier twin.

Lovino sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, it's fine. You'll end up breaking Matthews back someday though you idiot!"

"But I didn't."

"But you could."

"But I didn't."

"But you cou-"

Gilbert sighed loudly, cutting off the repetitive arguing. "Wow, that's really something. You two are loud."

Offended, Lovino whirled around to face the German man. "Excuse me?? Who are you? Mi fratello is perfect don't fucking be like that you bastard!"

"Lovi," Matthew places a hand gently on his shoulder. "Let’s not start any fights okay?"

"But he-"

Whipping out the doe eyes, the Angel smiled softly. "Please?"

Lovino threw his hands in the air and stalked off with his brother trailing behind.

"Is that how you end all fights?" Gil murmured, his eyebrows still lifted in a state of surprise.

He smiled sweetly and nodded. "Oh but of course." he walked down a ling shelf of books, to where his small group of people had been gathered before. "I hate fighting. Unless I have to."

"HE'S THE DEVIL WHEN HE FIGHTS am I right Arthur? Tell me I'm wrong."

Gilbert’s shoulders tensed next to him, recognizing the obnoxious accent. Softly, Matthew placed his hand on the shorter mans shoulder to get him to calm down. Like what he did to Lovino, but this time it was more secure. Here to let Gil know that it was going to be okay. And that this time, he was here for him. Sided with the overwhelming guilt Gilbert still seemed to have for this, seeing the Angel he had just hurt would definitely make him nervous.

Alfred walked into sight. “Right Matt-” he froze, eyes darkening as he saw exactly who Matthew was with. He recognized that look. It wasn’t one to be fond of. Matthew could see his hackles rising, if he had happened to be a dog instead of an Angel. Instead, his feathers ruffled dangerously, and his eyes took on a startling glow. “What’s he doing here?”


	10. Chapter 10

“What is he doing here?” Alfred repeated, his voice rising in pitch. He pointed an accusing finger towards Gil, who shied behind one of Matthews’s wings like a frightened child.

“Alfred,” he said calmly, trying to avoid a fight. Kumajiro, who had been trailing behind both Matthew and Gilbert, pressed his body into Matthews’s legs.

“Bro, what the hell?” he screeched, and stared into Gilbert with a burning fury.

“Alfred, please.” Matthew folded his arms over his chest, and gently used one of his wings to push Gilbert farther behind him. It was purely instinctual, but it seemed to set Gilbert apart from the others.

With Angels, Matthew reflected as he realized what he did, wings are sacred. They’re deadly, glorious, and intimate. The source of their identity as well as power. To let someone touch an Angels wings means that they are either close to you, or that you hold a great deal of emotion towards them. If they let a human touch their wings? Well, that’s a different story. And seen as a big problem in the Angel community.

Alfreds face pinched in confusion as he noticed the small movement. Francis, who had stepped in at the start of Alfred’s yelling, smiled at it instead.

“Whats this?” Al demanded, making Matthew take a small step back. His heart began to beat frantically, and his head felt muddled. He needed to get out of here. His breathing was ragged. He needed to calm down.

_Deep breaths._

_’Name five things you can see.’_

_Alfred. Wings. Lovino. Francis. Books._

_Deep breath._

_‘Name four things you can touch.’_

_Kumajiro. Books. Wings. Gilbert._

_Deep breath._

He was barely aware that Alfred was ranting again. His breathing remained ragged, abnormal apart from the deep breaths he would take. Matthews’s anxiety clutched onto him like a dog with a bone. It refused to let go. It wouldn’t budge.

_’name three things you can hear’_

_Arguing. Breathing. Chatter from other Creatures._

_Deep breath._

_‘Name two things you can smell.’_

_Books. The unique smell of Gilbert behind his wings._

_Deep breath._

_‘Name one things you can-_

“Are you even listening to me??” Alfred demanded, his hands on his hips. Matthews’s world rushed into perfect clarity again. Kumajiro was growling at Alfred, sitting protectively beside him.

Gilbert pushed his way from behind Matthews’s wings, an annoyed scowl on his face. “Hey! Listen up, _Dummkopf_. I’m sorry I did what I did.” He moved in front of Matthew, as if he was trying to shield him instead of the other way around. The thought made him breathe a little slower then his previous pace. “You can ask your brother exactly how I felt doing that. But right now? You’re not making him feel better like he did for you! Cant you tell when he’s getting to nervous?” Gilbert grabbed the Angels face and pointed to it. “He has Anxiety, doesn’t he?”

Alfred snapped his jaw shut, and it took longer then he would have thought for him to respond.

Gil hissed, and let Matthews face go. “Then you need to stop putting him in these situations! I’ve only known this _vögelchen_ for a few days. But even I can tell when he’s too upset to function!”

Alfred stared at the Officer with wide eyes. His gaze flickered from the annoyed scowl on Gilberts face, to Matthews anxious one. Then, it dropped to the floor, his wings drooping in shame. But why? What was he ashamed about? Matthew narrowed his eyes, and spoke through the telepathic link he and his brother shared.

‘Al, did you know?’

It was a good few seconds of silence before he responded, still avoiding his eyes. Just like Gilbert had done earlier.

Taking a small step back, he tried to process the simple ‘No’ that had been spoken to him in response. How would Alfred not know? They were brothers. They had grown up together. And sure, it could be a little hard to rememeber Matthew, but he would think Alfred would be the one that remembers. He thought Alfred would be the one that knew everything about him. They grew up with nobody but each other. He wasn’t sure what to think now, and it troubled him. It troubled him that Alfred didn’t know.

“Well.” Francis laughed, from his spot on the table. “That sure was interesting.” He turned his attention to Gilbert. “Have I ever said that I like you, _mon ami?_ ”

“im sure you have.” Gilbet laughed, his confidant air surrounding him once again.

Matthew would have liked to been amused by Francis’ outburst, but that nagging feeling in the back of his mind made his stop. What if Alfred forgot him like so many others did? What if he was already beginning to forget? What would he do without his brother?

“Hey.” Gilbert’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. The albino man was staring at him with a worried expression. “Are you okay?”

Matthew managed a smile. “I’ve been better.”

The Officer flashed him a smile of his own, before taking him by the arm and dragging him over to where the others were sitting.

His forced smile turned into a real one. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt comfortable with Gil. Especially after he picked up on his anxiety and called Alfred out on his shit about it. Nobody else other then his family had stood up for him like that. Some of his worry washed away as the two walked to the group.

“Matthew!” Tino’s voice greeted him cheerfully. The Finnish man waved to him before going back to read a small sheet of paper. Feliciano was hovering over him excitedly, and Matthew deduced that this was his own writing that Tino was reading.

At the other end of the table, Alfred had cheered up significantly, and was sitting with Francis and Arthur.

In the middle, was an upset Lovino, who was loosing majorly at a game of Monopoly against Lars.

Gilbert pulled Matthew to the two closest chairs and looked around in amazement. “This is awesome, Mattie.”

“What, the library?”

“No, just…” he motioned to everyone in the room. “This is like your family, _ja_?”

And it was. To Matthew, each person here was family. Alfred and Francis were, obviously, blood related. But he had known and even saved Lars from a horrid fate two years after he had came here. Tino was the second guard to actually be his friend. And Lovino told him he was the only person he could stand here. Feli was a loveable person.

Each one of them seemed to get along so well with Gil, who showed a lot more confidence around them, making declarations of awesomeness and cracking jokes. The table was much livelier, and Matthew had never laughed so much in his life.

The four hours allotted to them were over in the blink of an eye. It always took him by surprise, how quickly the time seemed to pass. But now, curiosity joined his disappointment. Gilbert seemed much more comfortable (or perhaps just confidant) around everyone else. But when they were alone, he was much more flustered, if that was the right word to describe it as. Maybe it was just nerves. Or him being polite?

Would someone who was just being polite go and defend him like Gilbert had done?

Alfred had refused to walk back with Gilbert, still being angry at the fact that Gilbert had done what he did to him. So Matthew walked alone with Gilbert instead.

“He Gil?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“You seem different around everyone else. Like, more outgoing.” He looked down to meet Gil’s eyes. “But not around just me. Why’s that?”

The Officer’s face heated up, and he shrugged lamely. "Uh. I'm not sure...around them I'm not scared to mess up but I guess around you I...am?"

Matthew blinked, his frown turning into a small smile. So he wasn't just being polite to him. He actually liked him. "That's kinda adorable, actually." he snorted, opening the door to his room, slipping halfway in and giving him a wide smile.

Gil sputtered; face turning a bright red in embarrassment. Matthew giggled and waved, before closing the doors, leaning against the clear bars. "I'll see you later Gil."

The Officer looked away and grinned, raising his hand in farewell before being swept away into the crowds.


	11. Chapter 11

The Government was well aware that some of its citizens didn't like what was happening to the Creatures. There is always some amount of people in a conflict like this that believes against what the others do. It has, and always will be that way.

The President, who has come from such a long generation of people in the same position as he has, doesn't seem to find them a threat. Most leaders find the revolts a serious crime against the country. It's even seen as treason. So why does this man not see it as such? What makes him so leisurely in admitting justice to those who threaten his country?

He has them under his command; it's as simple as that. Each member of civilization was under his thumb, willing to do whatever he wished them to do. Many adore him, much as he adores himself. Many others are scared of his power. Scared of what he's willing to do. And others...well, others are not fond of him.

If there ever was a chance that an opposing force could counter the President and win, he citizens would back the opposer. Of course, save the many that loves him and the powerful military.

The military would kill for their leader, just as any other soldier would. Yet they are more die-hard in their tasks to do so. Military training has condemned them to a life long love for their President, as well as a thorough brainwash.

A brainwash, when thought about, seems horrid. Would the Government really go to such extents to ensure the loyalty of their Military?

In reality, it's not the sci-fi brainwash where the brave protagonist endures some horrifying process that usually includes some dramatic music in the background. No, this one takes time. Recruits are taken in at a young age, and are required to attend school once again. Much like other countries military academy programs, there is training and education. But this is considered one of the most bias areas in the world; teachers and senior officers teach that one of their biggest enemies is Creatures. They print propaganda, read it, see it in real life.

The Government holds few Creatures out of the Facility itself, just for this purpose. These Creatures have either been tortured or left to spiral into insanity. (Creatures minds are much like our own, and they are able to become insane as simply as we are.) Then, they are showcased to new recruits, to scare them into believing what the President wants them to think.

Corruption is a big part in the Government. Officers can be bought, Politicians can be used, and the Citizens can be swayed with a simple story. He President knows what he is doing, and does it well.

He is not what most people would refer to as a gentle man. He grew up in Politics, and was born to believe that the Creatures so discriminated against should be incarcerated. Perhaps it's not his fault, in the big scheme of things. If his family hadn't been so bent on having the country modeled to their hands, perhaps he wouldn't be like this.

But it was, and he was.

He was responsible for the deaths of twenty Creatures in a small village, the injury of another fifty, and the incarceration of a total seventy five. This caused some riots through the world, but of course, he didn't worry. Why should he? He is the most powerful man in the world. He is untouchable. One of the most dangerous, and the cleverest men in existence. His pawns are in the right place.

But like mentioned before, he is not loved by everyone. Almost everyone lives in a state of constant fear around him.

And is someone came to stop him? Someone who could win?

Well, they just may end up backing them instead.


	12. Chapter 12

Most people said that time flies when you're with someone you actually enjoy. Or maybe it was when you were having fun. Gil wasn't good with phrases.

Whatever it was, the time had passed far quicker then it ever had for him. Time was always one of those things that dripped by slowly, like sand in an hourglass. But here, it seemed to blur. He could no longer tell exactly how long it had been. Four hours felt like mere minutes. Each Recreation Time that the Creatures had was spent with Matthew instead of doing his paperwork for the job. The two were practically inseparable by now.

Due to this Gil had completely revised his previous nervousness around any and all Creatures. Sure, the _vampires_ still made him a little iffy on the whole subject, but he had gotten much better. Matthew had changed his mind quick as all hell through out these past few days.

Gil liked to think he was becoming a better person because of him.

"Soo," Matthew smiled, and swung his arms. Gil snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the Angel as they walked over to an empty corner in the library. The others had decided on finally settling on whether Alfred was just as strong as he claimed to be. "It's been what, five days since you met me?" 

"That sounds about right."

Matthew smiled a little wider. "And you can still remember me?"

He looked over at him strangely, and stopped moving. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I remember you?"

The Angel looked a little sheepish, and shuffled his feet. "Well most people don't really remember me. It's uh, rare if they do. I-I mean, I sort of see where they come from. But I expected you to forget me too, especially with everyone else around."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Mattie, I don't think I could ever forget you. Ever." he leaned over and pinched Matthews face between his fingers. "And don't think I'm just saying that to make you feel better. I don't know how, but you've grown on me!"

He blinks. The Angel looks at him, eyes looking rather misty, and blinks again. Gilbert's transfixed, staring at the look of wonder and pure happiness shinning in Matthews’s odd coloured eyes. Why would he seem this surprised? The shock was written all over his face, plain for anyone to see. But why, that was the question."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt you are the awesomest guy I know." he says in that soft little voice he had grown accustomed to.

"Well," he laughed. "I sure hope so! And I'm flattered you agree with me." he waggled his eyebrows. "I think I'm pretty awesome too."

Matthew laughed, and knocked their shoulders together. "You're so full of yourself."

This is what he had looked forward to every day. The banter, the laughter. He had never laughed so much with anyone like this before. Or felt so weightless just standing next to someone. Gil would focus on the small things. The way their shoulders bumped or how Matthew’s eyes would crinkle as he laughed. Or how he felt, which was odd enough. He never really payed attention to these things. Often it was just the same: go through life, and make sure you get through it alive. Now, he felt hypersensitive. His stomach would flutter whenever he touched the Angel, and if he were to be honest? He had no idea what it would mean for him.

The Angel turned to him, and Gil smiled back just as widely. “I know.”

They sat, Matthew across from himself, at a small table. “y’know, Mattie. I don’t know that much about you for having spent every day with you so far.”

“Are you asking me for my life story?” Matthew wrinkled his nose. “Why would you want to know that about _me_?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Gil leaned forward on his elbows. “I think you’re the most interesting guy here.”

“Oh please.”

“You are!”

Matthew smiled again, and pushed up his glasses with the back of his hand. “What did you wanna know?”

Everything.

“Oh well. What about some important things I should know?” He gives a convincing smile, and Matthew raises an eyebrow.

He leans back in his chair and looks down at the bear in his lap. “Okay. Important things, hmm… oh!” he smiles widely. “My mama actually trained Kuma here especially for me. In fact, she used to know this nice witch who tied his soul to mine, so that it would be easier for him to comfort me. And so he won’t get lost. She was something special.” He trails off, a far-away look in his eyes.

“How old were you when she passed?” he asked softly, scared of making the Angel upset.

“I was five.” He whispered. “but it still hurts. Especially because Alfred doesn’t believe shes dead. Hes still in denial.”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t want to believe that she’s gone.” He said simply, looking up at Gil. “I didn’t either. But I was there, so I had no choice. We spent the next year looking for her- well, Alfred did- before we were taken here.”

Maybe that was why Alfred acted so recklessly? Like he used to around Creatures before Matthew. Maybe his pain was a little greater because he was still in denial.

Tapping his foot, Matthew hummed. “What’s something else…oh, I love nature. Quite a lot actually.”

“Me too!” Gil perked up before slouching his shoulders again. I occurred to him that this meant Matthew hadn’t actually seen the outside world in fourteen years. If he was six when he got here and twenty now…

“That’s one of the things I miss most, actually. Its so tempting to try and break the glass of my roof. But I know it can’t happen, even with how strong I am.”

Gilbert tried to lighten the subject. “How strong are you?”

Matthew cracked a small smile. “Much stronger then you think.”

“Oh please.” He waved his hand. “You can’t be stronger then me.”

Lifting Kumajiro up, Matthew stood. “Here, hold my bear.”

“pfft, okay.” Gil stood and scooped the unhappy looking hear into his own arms…

…and promptly stooped down in trying to hold him up. How much did this thing weigh?? Kumajiro looked downright smug, but Gil was more then determined to hold him up. For Christ’s sake, he lifted weights!

“I lift weights.” He huffed, sounding quite out of breath. Better that Matthew knew his true strength then for him to assume he was weak. “I’m very strong.”

“Oh I can tell you are.” Mattie snorted, taking Kumajiro back into his arms almost effortlessly. “Here, I don’t want you to throw out your back or anything.”

“I’m only twenty five, I’m not gonna ‘throw my back out’.”

Matthew laughs again, and sits back down. “So is there anything else you wanted to know?”

“How did you get glasses?”

The Angel winces, and rubs one of his eyes subconsciously. “I was blinded, actually. Happened when I was seven.”

Gil frowns, eyebrows furrowing. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, that the guards thought it would be a good idea for them to teach me a lesson about being so protective of my brother. They used some sort of smoke..” he shivered, and shrunk into his bear. “Which is probably why Alfred is so protective of me today.”

Sick to his stomach, he tried not to imagine a small version of Matthew getting hurt like that for caring too much about his twin brother. He was exactly the same with Ludwig, he realized. If things had been different, or even opposite that they were now, he could have been in the same situation.

“Sorry for bringing that up.”

“No, its fine. I like the attention I’m getting from you, so I’m okay with bringing up tense subjects.”

Gil felt his face run warm and smiled a little, leaning forward. “You like attention from me?” he asked, smiling wider when Matthews face turned a embarrassed red and his feathers ruffled.

“Aww, is the little _vögelchen_ embarrassed?” he cooed, and Matthew gives him a strange look. Its probably because of the foreign language, he told himself. Noth-

“Did you just call me a little birdie?”

Gil froze halfway through his sentence. “Um. You understood me?”

“Yeah…?”

Oh no.

_Oh no this is too perfect, Mattie is too perfect. Oh my God._

“YOU KNOW GERMAN??” He grinned, leaning over the table even more so then he was already. He couldn’t believe it.

Matthew looked downright flustered. “Y-yeah. I mean, I have way too much free time. I like languages, and well. My home had quite a few German speaking people.”

“Where did you live??”

“I lived on the border of Canada and America. But I lived and traveled a lot in Canada by myself. You know there’s a New Prussia? It’s a lovely place.”

Oh no, the heart eyes would NOT come out now.

“Have I mentioned that I used to live in Prussia?” he asked, and swore that his voice sounded a little too dreamy then it should.

Matthew smiled widely. “Oh, I believe you have. You lived in Berlin, if I remember correctly?”

Gil nodded enthusiastically.

“Tell me about it.” He said, true interest in his voice.

His heart soared, and Gil began retelling his time in Germany. “I lived in Berlin for a while, and with my baby _bruder_ too! It was just me, my _mutter_ , Ludwig, and our neighbor- Old Fritz. He would take care of use when she was away for work. Really nice old man. Acted sorta like _mein vati_. I never knew my real dad of course.” He looked down and then back up at Matthew, who nodded along, empathy in his eyes. “My mom was killed by a vampire there. And six months later, Old Fritz brought us here.”

Matthew frowned. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“And I’m sorry you went through what you did.”

The Angel smiled, and leaned forward as well, moving his bear to the side. He rested his chin in his hand. “I guess that makes us even more relatable, eh? If you look past our differences, we're quite similar.” He smiled sweetly. “I think that’s a good thing, having someone who knows what you went through. It makes things a little more special, in my eyes.”

Gilbert realized he was right. They were like one another, and if anything it made them even closer. They knew more about one another then before, and he honestly hasn’t been this interested in someone’s backstory then he was now.

Which only reminded him. The next time he visited Mattie out here, he would bring back something from outside for him. Anything he could get his hands on would be fore this adorable little nature-loving guy.

Anything at all.


End file.
